


The involuntary movements of Magnus Bane aka five times he did something without noticing (5+1)

by takiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drama & Romance, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiko/pseuds/takiko
Summary: Magnus 'spontaneous' Bane is good at hiding his real, sometimes vulnerable self behind extravagant clothes and the thick emotional wall he built around his heart during his long life. He hides behind his larger than life persona quite well, but even he has his tells. Little habits he isn't even aware of... Fortunately Magnus has a caring, attentive boyfriend by his side, who wants to know everything about him.---------A fic about Magnus' involuntary movements as a bow towards the greatness of Harry Shum Jr. and his wonderful acting as Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The involuntary movements of Magnus Bane aka five times he did something without noticing (5+1)

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend @Dombihugi :)  
> A hundred thanks to @ms_amiami for her inspirational ideas <3
> 
> Most of the scenes are from actual episodes in the show:  
> 1\. 2x7  
> 2\. 2x18  
> 3\. 2x15  
> 4\. I've made this one up. Somewhere around when Magnus didn't have his magic.  
> 5\. season 3 finale  
> +1 after they are married :)

**1\. Touching his lips**

The touch of those soft, eager lips on his own felt like heaven, so Magnus almost growled loudly in frustration when the obtrusive sound of Alexander’s cellphone caused the young Shadowhunter to lean back and sever the connection between them. As a look of designation appeared on the other’s face, Magnus realized that this probably signaled the end of their impromptu make-out session. 

What a shame!

As Alec frowned down at his phone with annoyance written on his handsome face, Magnus found himself lightly tracing his own wet lips with his thumb, trying to find the source of the strange tingling sensation. An inexperienced lover’s over-eagerness often resulted in sore lips and a few bite marks – not that Magnus minded going a little rough at times – but the smooth skin under his fingertips told a different story.

Inexperienced or not, his demon-killer, high-as-a-tree Shadowhunter-sweetheart treated him like a treasure that had to be protected at all cost. Magnus couldn’t remember when he last felt like he was precious to any lover. Not that he was surprised; during these short few weeks since he knew him, Alec proved to be a caring, gentle, compassionate man, who managed to surprise Magnus in more ways than one without even trying. Being adorable and loving was like a second nature to him, and Magnus still couldn’t get enough of his sweetness.

When was the last time he was so giddy with excitement to kiss someone? Because --- he realized --- that’s it, isn’t it? It’s not the kisses that are so special, but the feelings behind them. Whatever he feels for this boy, whether it is love or something else, is more real than any of his so-called ‘relationships’ in over a century.

He pulled himself out of daydreaming at the shuffling sound of Alec putting away his phone, instantly catching the other’s gaze; those pretty hazels were without a doubt fixed on his mouth where his fingers were still lingering. He let his hand fall back onto his lap, deliberately slowly, smirking as the Shadowhunter’s Adam’s apple visibly lifted in a swallow. He also blushed. How endearing!

“Go, do your job, Shadowhunter,” he said playfully, leaning in for a second helping of kisses.

It felt electric.

Even after Alec was long gone, he continued to caress the imaginary warmth that soft mouth left behind on his own.

Oh, yes, Alexander Lightwood is going to be a keeper.

**2\. Touching his ear-cuff, when lying**

Alec often got teased by his siblings about how completely smitten he is around his extravagant (as Jace put it), fashionable (Izzy’s description), beautiful (okay, he WAS smitten, but how could he not be?) boyfriend. After a while, he only protested as not to appear to be like some horny teenager. At first, he was even a little embarrassed about it, then realized he didn’t care.

This was love and being in love felt fantastic!

After the chaos of his not-wedding to Lydia, he was still a little confused and careful around Magnus, but as they started to get to know each other and the pink fog of awe and disbelief finally lifted from Alec’s brain, he started noticing little things about him. Things that were always there, but he never paid enough attention or tried to understand before. Small gestures that were more telling than Magnus probably wanted.

The realization that his warlock is more vulnerable than he let anyone know came in the morning after their first lovemaking. It hit Alec in the heart, probably because he was so hyper-focused on everything inside that golden bubble of perfectness. His body and mind were almost humming with contentment, his heart singing with love, his eyes roaming longingly over every portion of Magnus that wasn’t covered with silk sheets, so when that dumb joke about going back to the Institute slipped out of his mouth, Magnus’ reaction struck him like lightning.

For a quick moment, his lover’s (Oh, sweet Angel, they were finally lovers!) face contorted into an expression of such deep disappointment, disbelief, and sadness, that Alec almost felt as if a shadow of darkness descended from above and blanketed them for that brief second.

‘It was a joke! I was joking!’ he stammered and sighed when Magnus collapsed back into the bed in relief. ‘Were you really afraid I was gonna go?’ he asked playfully, because leaving behind this perfect man on this ideal morning would have been like kicking a little puppy. Unbelievable crime.

He watched as Magnus started fiddling nervously with the golden cuff in his ear, a habit Alec has seen him do several times, but never stopped to think about what it means.

‘No,’ said the warlock, and the jewelry around his ear glowed as the morning sunlight reflected off its shining surface.

Alec let his eyes linger for a second, considering this blatant lie, or more like trying to understand Magnus’ need to deny telling the truth.

‘Then what are you afraid of?’ he asked carefully.

‘Acid washed jeans.’ The ear-cuff glinted as Magnus twiddled it between his thumb and forefinger.

Not that he needed a lie-detector for that statement, but Alec found it almost frightening how the shamelessly confident and seemingly indestructible warlock he once thought Magnus was, now laid entirely bare in front of him, and not just in the literal meaning of the word. After his control slipped the night before and Alec got a glimpse of those stunning eyes for the first time, he also got a chance to see how devastatingly insecure the other was about showing his warlock mark in front of a Shadowhunter. Or was he like this in front of any lover? Probably not.

No matter how much they meant for each other, there was a reason why warlocks and Shadowhunters didn’t mingle in the past, and great love stories between the two races only existed in tales and legends. Sad history and prejudice are not the best tools to boost libido. Personally, Alec didn’t give a fuck about history and prejudices, and he never felt Magnus being judgemental either about anything he did as a Shadowhunter. But last night, together with their clothes, they also shed all the remaining barriers that still existed between them, and it brought forward a bunch of insecurities in an instant.

If he wasn’t so overwhelmed (and frankly, Alec felt a lot of pride for making Magnus lose control over his powers that quickly), Magnus most likely wouldn’t have shown him his mark yesterday. He didn’t trust him enough yet, and Alec was totally okay with that. Their relationship was so very new and raw, loving each other came so quickly and felt so intense, surrounding them with such a dizzying amount of pink haze, that neither of them had the time to stop for a second and think about insecurities.

Until last night.

Despite acting overly confident, Alec also wasn’t sure how he could measure up to seventeen thousand former lovers. He feared being a disappointment to Magnus, feared to be the temporary stop between the 17000th and 17002th person, feared being a forgettable nobody in the warlock’s long life. Alec wanted to be perfect for him. Seeing Magnus being afraid of what he might say to his cat eyes, surprisingly calmed his frantic nerves.

How many bad memories must this wonderful man store in his heart, if he looks so afraid of what Alec will say? Out of those seventeen thousand, how many lovers turned away from him, just because he showed them this integral part of himself?

At that moment, when it almost felt like the whole world stopped to wait for his reaction, Alec realized something. He might as well be only one of many lovers in this man’s life… but he also has a chance to be one who embraces Magnus just as he is. He has a chance -– among thousands of memories— to be a GOOD one!

By the Angel, the easiest decision of his life!

**_‘Magnus… They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.’_ **

**3\. Wearing make-up**

Magnus wasn’t beside him on the bed. He has woken up before him and instead of cuddling happily, he just disappeared. Five days in a row. Yes, Alec was counting. He also knew that something was up, and cursed his inability to engage in deep conversations. He was always awkward with these kinds of things, but now he was simply afraid. The whole body-swapping incident was a mess, and no matter how many times Magnus said that he didn’t blame him at all, guilt continued to eat away his soul. 

He got out of bed silently and padded out of the room barefoot, not even bothering with slippers. He didn’t call out his name again, but when he saw Magnus’ silk clad back in the living room, he somehow felt that the other wouldn’t hear him even if he stomped his way out here like a horde of elephants. 

His boyfriend was standing there like a statue, not moving, not looking at anything, not drinking his coffee although he clutched the cup in his fingers. His back was facing him, but Alec could see the reflection of his face in the mirror. His eyes still held that “just got out of bed and I’m not fully awake yet” look, that Alec usually loved so much, but his stare today was scarily blank, his posture rigid. His face, clear of any make-up, looked tired, a silent suffering radiating from every pore of his body. 

Magnus without make-up was a unique sight and Alec always cherished those rare moments in the morning when he could see the beautiful warlock so unguarded around him. He was proud to be able to see Magnus when his hair was rumpled, or when he still had some creases on his face from where he rested it on the pillow. He was perfect for him either way, but he realized quite early on what kind of a trust it required for Magnus to show himself vulnerable in front of anyone. He also recognized that Magnus not putting make-up on equaled with him showing his vulnerability. Alec could count on one hand how many times that happened. He never forced anything from Magnus. The last few days were hard, because he knew something was wrong, but was also afraid how to approach the problem. Magnus tried so hard to put on a brave face. Alec let him, wishing desperately to be able to help, but giving the other the space that he almost begged for, although wordlessly. Now Alec felt like an intruder. 

Magnus was hurting and it showed. He let it show, because he thought he was alone. Alec couldn’t bear the thought of betraying him like this, so he took a breath and quietly said:

‘There you are.’

If he wasn’t looking so carefully, he could’ve missed, how those strong shoulders tensed for a second, startled, but then it was gone and Magnus turned around.

Gone was the blank look, the hunched posture of suffering. Gone was the vulnerability. The Magnus who turned around was cheary, happy, balanced, his mascara perfectly applied. If dread wasn’t creeping up his back, Alec could’ve been impressed. Instead he only felt sadness. He catched him in an unguarded moment, yes, but it still pained him greatly that his love felt the need to put up this wall between them. It was only a thin label of foundation, but to Alec it felt like a brick wall. Especially because Magnus did it in a heartbeat, without thinking, without an ounce of hesitation. An involuntary reaction. A stab in the heart wouldn’t have been this painful.

That’s when he knew, he can’t dance around this problem anymore. He has to confront Magnus eventually. Maybe if he’s tenacious enough, next time Magnus may be able to face him without his brick wall of make-up.

**4\. Throwing things around thoughtlessly**

Alec wasn’t the kind of man who got scared and started panicking easily. It wasn’t just the outcome of his Shadowhunter-training to be composed and collected in every situation; it was part of his nature. He learned quite quickly as a child that showing fear is the best way to give people an opening to attack, and by people, he mostly meant his parents.

This philosophy worked reasonably well until he met Magnus Bane. When it came to the warlock, every rational, logical thought flew out of his mind, giving place to a surprisingly wide range of emotions.

When he stepped into the loft one evening after a long day of work, and instead of a smiling, relaxed boyfriend he spotted Magnus ON HIS KNEES, his face buried into his palms, sobs shaking his whole frame, fear gripped Alec’s heart so hard, he almost forgot how to breathe. His bow fell out of his hands and landed with a loud crash on the ground. He barely heard it, hardly even recognized his own voice as he was calling the other’s name in a shout half-stifled by emotion.

He fell onto his knees beside Magnus, trying to find an injury, an enemy, ANYTHING that could be the source of such a great breakdown, but the only thing he saw were a bunch of crumpled papers thrown haphazardly around the warlock, as if an invisible tornado had ravaged the place a few minutes ago.

His boyfriend didn’t look up, but Alec knew he heard him enter, and it was almost painful to see how he visibly tried to compose himself, not wanting to show weakness in front of Alec. The crying subsided almost immediately, as Magnus pulled himself together, and made a move to stand up, already facing away, but Alec was having none of that.

Almost afraid to touch, but knowing he had to, he caught Magnus’ hand and pulled, just a little. If the other wanted to, he could have retreated his arm from the gentle hold easily. Alec didn’t want to force anything, only the Angels knew how many horrible things happened to the man he loved in the last few weeks, how powerless he must feel without his magic, so Alec wanted to give him the choice of being able to turn away from him, if he chose to do so.

He didn’t.

Alec slowly lifted his left arm – while still holding onto Magnus's hand with the other – and with a caress, he turned the beloved face his way, so they could finally look into each other’s eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” said Magnus almost immediately, causing Alec to shake his head fiercely.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” His gaze wandered from the other’s still slightly teary eyes to the mess on the floor. “What happened, love?” he asked, almost cautiously. He had a vague feeling about the answer; he was a Shadowhunter. Putting two and two together in confusing situations like this was something he was good at. The fact that Magnus wasn’t injured, and that the mess of crumpled papers around them were the only thing out of order in the loft, told him, that nobody attacked his boyfriend in their home. Beside a violent crime against him or the ones he loved, there was only one other thing that could have upset him this much. One thing that he always tried to keep away from Alec, like it was some dirty secret or something he needed to be ashamed of. His magic. Or the lack thereof.

“Nothing,” mumbled Magnus.

There was that brick wall again. The only wall, Alec didn’t manage to break down around Magnus, no matter how hard he tried.

And the most painful part about it was that he GOT it. No, he wasn’t a warlock, who, after centuries of using magic, suddenly faced a future of mortality and powerlessness. But after seeing what his mother went through, he imagined himself countless times as a mere human. He was a Shadowhunter. That’s what he was. Being a Shadowhunter was something that described him as a person. If he was born as a human, he probably wouldn’t be a trained soldier; without experiencing the hard life of a fighter he wouldn’t be the responsible person that he is today. He wouldn’t be the Alec that Magnus has fallen in love with. Even imagining that integral part ripped away from him, was making him shudder. He admired his mother for facing her fate with as much dignity and pride that she displayed after the deruning. He wasn’t sure he could’ve done the same if he needed to walk in her shoes. And since Magnus was so much older, getting used to a new way of life after such a long time of being a warlock, Alec could understand how incredibly devastated he must be.

On top of that, he was a proud and independent man who probably never in his long life had to lean on others in such a big way as of now. He was afraid. He was lost. Scared to the bone, crying out for help, but not wanting to receive it for fear of seeing himself even more helpless than he already was.

Seeing Magnus crumble down because he couldn’t clean up a few papers with a snap of his fingers, was almost unbearable. Alec wasn’t sure what should be the next step, but he wanted to do SOMETHING. So he slowly got up and walked unhurriedly into the kitchen, where, unbeknown to Magnus, he secretly kept a few supplies for the mundane type of cleaning.

It wasn’t more than a minute, but upon re-entering the living area, he decided it was a good idea to give the other some space. He seemed much calmer now, although still a little lost, as he stood in the middle of the mess, but when he looked up at him, there were no more tears in his eyes.

“Since when do I own a dustpan and a broom?” he asked, surprised.

“Since I’m spending the majority of my free time in the loft. You weren’t always home to clean up, so I have invested in a few supplies,” explained Alec while kneeling to start sweeping the floor. “I know you always berate me for it, but cleaning often helps me to calm down and collect my thoughts after a long day. It’s almost therapeutic. Wanna try?” He looked up with a raised eyebrow and was relieved to find his boyfriend with a hint of a smile on his face.

“Is it really that helpful, or it’s just your way to imply that I should clean up my own mess?”

Alec smirked then shrugged a little. “I’ll let you decide on your own. Although I have to admit, I always found your habit of throwing things to the ground carelessly a little annoying. And also quite adorable. It’s an endearingly magnusy-thing to do.”

With an exasperated shake of his head, Magnus knelt next to him. “May I ask when did my name become an adjective?”

“Somewhere along the way as I started getting to know you,” said Alec in a much more serious tone. “I love how you try to tiptoe out of the bedroom on my days off, careful – and failing – not to wake me. How you sneakily get rid of my old T-shirts and buy new ones, every time a lighter shade of grey. How you make an effort when I’m down and angry and frustrated to always wait with a delicious meal, a hot tea, and a warm embrace.” He leaned forward for a kiss, then mumbled the next words in almost a whisper. “I love you for many things, and none of them are your ability to do magic. Oh, I found that very sexy, too,” he hurried to assure him while caressing the pout off from those plump lips. “But there is plenty of other stuff I’ll always adore about you.” Leaning his forehead against the other’s, he breathed in the faint sandalwood scent he loved so much. “You have so many talents, Magnus Bane, that even without your magic you could outsmart every mundane, Downworlder, or Shadowhunter whom I know or will get to know in the future. And I love you, even if you’re awful at cleaning up.”

Magnus chuckled wetly, closing his suspiciously shining eyes for a moment, before pulling back and smacking him on the arm. “It was such a nice, ego-boosting speech, and you ruin it at the last moment. I’ll have you know that I’m absolutely magical with a vacuum cleaner. I just need to buy one first.”

“About that…” mumbled Alec sheepishly and ducked his head when his lover’s eyes widened.

“Traitor!” gasped Magnus with deliberate exaggeration. “Don’t tell me, you managed to hide a vacuum cleaner in MY loft, and I never noticed!”

Alec smirked an evil smile, one which he usually reserved for his meetings with the Clave.

Magnus stood up and glared down at him ‘angrily.’

“I want to know what kind of evil cleaning devices you hid in my home, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!”

“Only if you show me where you hide my favorite, ratty T-shirts,” he replied smugly. “I know you didn’t throw them out.”

“You just admitted that they are ‘ratty.’”

“But those are the most comfortable!”

“So are the designer shirts I bought just for you!”

“My toes curl up at the thought of sleeping in those things. One could buy the whole Institute at the price of one.”

“Who said you have to sleep in them? I prefer you shirtless, especially in bed.”

“Do you?” Alec looked him up and down, then fluttered his eyelashes a little. “Show me?”

Magnus grasped for his hand to yank him up playfully from the floor, and as the two of them disappeared in the bedroom, the afternoon breeze silently made its way in through the open balcony door sweeping a few of the scattered mess of papers around the floor.

**5\. Fake smile**

As Magnus opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a slumbering Alec Lightwood, his mouth automatically curled upwards into a giddy smile.

It felt almost weird, smiling that way. Unconcerned. Content. Happy. Mainly because just yesterday, he was still in Edom, with nothing awaiting him, but a dark eternity in Hell. And even before that, his life somehow turned into a sad rollercoaster-ride, where the trails always led slightly downwards, making him face new troubles almost every turn of the way. His motto of ‘put on a fake smile and try to deal with it!’ has become almost a habit, his grip on reality slowly slipping away.

His only anchor was Alec, sweet Alexander, who did everything in his power to keep Magnus’ demons at bay. Who tried to show that life was worth living even when all odds turned against you, even when your very essence got ripped away from your body. And Magnus wanted to confide in him, he did! But the loss of his magic was such a hard blow to his already battered mind, that instead of honesty, he started giving fake smiles this way and that, not only toward his enemies, but also to his loved ones. To Alec.

And Magnus knew that Alec could tell.

He knew Alec was also suffering. He knew the feeling when you want to help the one you love SO badly, but you simply can’t. He knew what he was putting his lover through, and there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it. He could only smile and deal with it.

And when Alexander broke up with him, he was consumed in agony so deep he was instantly suffocating. The only thing that kept him on the surface disappeared, and he was drowning.

Now, with the morning sun peeking through the window, his beloved fiancé by his side, the whole ordeal seemed like a nightmare. He reached out slowly and started carding his fingers through Alec’s hair. He needed the touch, the physical evidence that this was real, that he can be happy and smile again without needing to fake it.

So, when Alec started to stir, slowly coming awake by the gentle ministrations in his sleep-tousled hair, and those amazing hazels blinked at him in total contentment, he let the bad memories go and smiled in unbridled happiness.

**+1 Happily married and unguarded**

‘Give me five more minutes’ mumbled Alec, burying his sleepy-frowning face into the mount of pillows under his head. ‘It is our day, I have no intention to wake up early.’

Magnus chuckled fondly and crawled back to bed just to kiss away the pout on his husband’s lips.

‘It’s already eleven o’clock, darling’ he said, leaning back on his heels, but his left hand stayed in Alec’s hair, rearranging the mess of black locks into new impossible formations. ‘But as you said, it IS our day, so you can sleep until noon if you want.’

One hazel eye peeked out from under the dark purple silk of the pillow to blink at him and the pout turned into a lazy, happy smile as his Shadowhunter reached out to grab and pull him down for another kiss. 

‘You could stay, too’ he mumbled and Magnus had to smile when the little minx also wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. His very dangerously very-very sexy eyebrows. 

Magnus wanted badly to give in, but he had plans for the two of them, so he hardened his resolve, and backed away from the inviting warmness of his lover’s arms. 

The pout returned. Oh, dear! 

‘I intend to enjoy this day to the fullest, believe me, Alexander. Rest a little more and when you are ready to climb out of bed, meet me in the kitchen for a fabulous breakfast/lunch or whatever.’

‘Mhmmm…’ The pout disappeared into the soft pillow again, making Magnus smile. 

As he left the inviting warmth of the bed to put on his favourite deep blue silk robe, he paused a little, caught by the sight of Alec’s peaceful, guileless expression and the faint smile playing against his lips as if already dreaming about something nice. Then his gaze drifted to the man’s cell phone on the nightstand. 

After a few moments of consideration he picked it up, and deposited the potential danger to the peacefulness of their Special Day into the deepest drawer of his walk-in closet, making a mental note to himself to retrieve it from its hiding place tonight. 

By now, it was a well-known fact to almost every close friend and family member, that the last sunday of the month was a day for just Alec and himself - a tradition they established the first few weeks after moving to Alicante, because their position and the increasing number of duties left them exhausted and almost without any free-time. Even his workaholic husband conceded that being available day and night to everyone is an impossible task and welcomed Magnus’ idea of ‘the Lightwood-Bane Work-Free Sunday’ with great enthusiasm. Even so, it took almost three whole month for Alec to able to fully relax and don’t look nervously at his phone every few minutes on their Special Day and even more for the rest of their colleagues to understand, that on these days they better forget that the High Warlock of Alicante and the Inquisitor even existed. 

Magnus made sure that his own phone was turned on and functioning, just in case anything happened, then made some adjustments to the special wards he created for this day about a month ago after a very familiar incident, when Jace interrupted them quite suddenly, bursting through the door without knocking. At a very inappropriate time. In a very Jace-like fashion. 

The new wards on the door were totally Jace-proof, making sure that no sudden interruptions will ruin the peace of their day. Of course, Magnus had little doubt about the blond shadowhunter’s legendary cockblocking abilities, but he had fate in Isabelle and Clary, who promised him a day without interruptions. 

He busied himself in the kitchen, mixing and pouring and conjuring everything he knew was Alec’s favourite. He didn’t even notice he was humming, until he had to stop, when the first pancakes burned down a little. The fumes of the blackened breakfast burned his eyes and he coughed and cursed as he dropped the ruined food into the bin. Suddenly a gentle hand pried the pan out of his grip and replaced it with a glass of water. He took a graceful swallow, then turned around to smile at his husband, who already took over the task of pancake making, even though he was barefoot and seemingly got out of bed just a minute ago. 

Magnus threw an arm around his shoulders and playfully ruffled his hair. 

‘Thank you. I thought of cooking this time instead of conjuring, but it wasn’t such a good idea, I guess’ 

‘You’re getting better at it’ assured him Alec, as he flipped the new batch of pancakes over in the pan.

‘If “better” means I’ve only burned them a “little” and not completely, then you’re right’ said Magnus lightly, then snapped his fingers. Two cups of coffee appeared in his hand. ‘I’m not taking any chances with coffee, though’ he said, and waited until Alec put the steaming and delicious looking food onto a plate then handed him one of the cups. 

‘Is it from that italian place you love so much?’ asked the other while taking a gulp and letting out a moan of delight. The sound did things to Magnus, but he deemed it too soon to tackle his husband right here, when they didn’t even finish breakfast. 

He was about to set the table when he caught the expression on Alexander’s face. It was a mix of wonder and a little bit of surprise as if he was searching for something he couldn’t quite understand. Magnus blinked and put his coffee down.

‘What is it? Do I have something on my face?’

‘No.’ Alec stepped in front of him and now there was only fondness on his face. ‘You have no make-up on.’

Magnus blinked again. He slowly raised his right arm, and was about to snap his fingers, when a strong hand caught it. 

‘Don’t you dare’ whispered Alec, his clear hazel eyes still roaming, as if he was trying to carve every little detail of his lover’s face into memory. ‘You are perfect. Just like this.’

Magnus didn’t know what to say. Or feel. He waited for the familiar feeling of uneasiness that always came when he had to show up without his make-up/armor. But he only felt warmness. Happiness. Love. It surrounded him like a golden blanket.

‘I’m afraid you are still delirious from sleep, my darling,’ he finally said. ‘You should wash your face and freshen up.’

‘I would have already done that, but someone almost burned our breakfast and I had to save it.’

‘You’re mean. I was only distracted because my mind was elsewhere. I’m planning some fabulous things on the balcony for our special evening.’

‘Okay, lesson number one: if you bake anything, your mind has to be there, or else THAT happens’ pointed Alec in the direction of the bin, but he was also grinning and already leaning down for a kiss. 

‘And what’s number two?’ wanted Magnus to know, while his fingers were roaming around the broad back then slipping lower and lower.

‘I’ll decide lesson two after a shower. A cold one.’ Alec forced himself away and picked up his coffee again. 

‘I have a better idea!’ Magnus pried the cup from his fingers.

Alec rolled his eyes, but made no protesting movements as he was dragged in the direction of the bathroom.

‘Who would have guessed? Not that I have any objections. Poor pancakes will get cold, though. All of my efforts of saving them will go to waste’

‘I’ll make it up to you. Conjure a new batch. Or a full pig with an apple in it’s mouth. A lobster. Or steak. Whatever you want.’

‘I don’t need any of that. You are already a full feast for my eyes without make-up.’

Magnus looked at him over his shoulder and smiled. Then proceeded to pull his T-shirt off with one fluid motion. The smile turned predatory.

Well.

It’s not going to be a cold shower after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first 5+1 fic to write and it was quite fun :) Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
